


And when the night falls, I'll be with you

by Tiaralie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, I lost my rights with this one I hope you like it, M/M, Nightmares, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: Subaru often dreams of the night sky.The stars in it are beautiful. Beautiful, until they're all gone.





	And when the night falls, I'll be with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was not a good idea.
> 
> This was based off a prompt where Subaru has dreams or nightmares about Koga, so I tweaked it around a bit.

Subaru often dreams of the night sky.

When he closes his eyes, all he sees are the stars, shining bright.

They envelop his body in tight warmth, bringing him just one step closer to the one he has lost.

When he dreams, he can see the taller figure holding him, kissing him, telling him he'll see him when he comes back home.

Everytime, Subaru reaches out his hand to stop him from leaving, to stop him from reaching the stars above and leaving him behind on the ground.

And everytime, Subaru wakes up, cold, with his only knowledge being that the stars he dreamt of are gone, are dead, and that it was all just a cruel, painful dream.

*

With time, Subaru learnt how to forget his dreams. If he kept them in a closeted space of his mind, it wouldn't hurt as much. Maybe it wouldn't even hurt at all.

Maybe he could live his life as if nothing was wrong, as if every night wasn't torture, wasn't an ever present reminiscence of what he had lost years ago.

Recently, Subaru's dreams were changing. He was still looking at the night sky, still making wishes to every shooting star that dared to cross his gaze.

But the person with him wasn't the same. They were shorter —still taller than him though— seeming around his age, maybe?

They were standing next to each other, their hands intertwined. Subaru could feel the warmth running through his body. He felt good, he felt safe, he felt at peace.

One last shooting star crossed the sky. Subaru was about to make a new wish, but something kept him from opening his mouth.

The warmth.

It left.

His hand felt cold, suddenly he was overwhelmed with a feeling of weakness, of danger.

The silhouette, standing with him just a moment ago, was now advancing.

_ No _ .

Subaru didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter, because he didn't want them to go anywhere.

_ Don't leave. _

He tried shouting, but nothing came out of his mouth save for silent screams.

_ Not you too. _

The stars in the sky took over his field of vision, enveloping everything but him, leaving him to die in the dark.

Before fading away, the last thing he saw was a pair of golden eyes glaring at him with an empty disdain that hurt him more than any words could ever have.

A whisper arose. Who was talking? He had no idea. 

_ I wish I never had met you. _

  
  


Subaru's eyes shot open, and suddenly he was in his bed, sweating.

They were in late June, a cold wind was blowing outside, managing to chill him to the bone.

Instinctively, he turned around to catch a grip of the person next to him, his heart threatening to explode.

_ Be here. Be here. Please be here. _

He was met with the smooth texture of his boyfriend's shirt, which he tugged on a little too violently.

Subaru wanted to sigh in relief, but he didn't manage to, as a fountain of tears soon came running down his cheeks.

Everything was coming back at once.

He couldn't bear it now.

The one next to him turned to his side, and the golden eyes he saw just a moment ago were looking at him with a confused gaze.

"Akehoshi…?" He asked with half-lidded eyes, barely awake.

Subaru sobbed into the other's shirt, not even trying to hide his tears. "Gami-san…" he stuttered, holding him tighter.

He was here. Koga was here. He was with him.

"You're here, right…? You're…you're not gonna leave, right?"

Koga shot him a confused look, his brain visibly not able to process what he was saying. "What…? Why the fuck would I leave?"

Subaru's head rubbed against his boyfriend's chest. "I don't know...but please don't leave me…"

He continued to cry, because he couldn't do anything else, because there was still this goddamn voice in his head that kept on harassing him with words he didn't want to hear, and because his only other option besides silently tearing up was screaming in pain.

"I love you, you know... _ I love you… _ " He trembled in Koga’s arms, desperate for an answer. Something,  _ anything _ , he didn't care, he just wanted reassurance that they were together right now and that it wasn't just an hallucination of his.

Koga remained silent, his eyes wide, not understanding any of the words Subaru was saying. "Yeah… I know."

Subaru's hands grabbed Koga’s shirt so strongly it threatened to be torn apart.

** _He knows, see? He knows, but that won't stop him from leaving you all alone_ ** .

He knew Koga wasn't one for show offs of affection. He knew it, and it had never been a problem. But then why, at this very moment, was he hoping for any other answer?

To his surprise though, Koga ran his hand through the boy's hair and opened his mouth again, very lowly. "And I…uh— I love you. Too. I love you too…" the words stumbled out his mouth awkwardly. Subaru could tell he wasn't prepared to say something like that, but the blush on his cheeks just made him adorable.

Subaru only wished it was enough to stop his dark thoughts from overflowing. So he just clang to Koga as hard as could, praying that the moment he closes his eyes, he would dream of a brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> (twt: @TiaralieLilac)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I actually often think of angst for these two, but I never have the will to write about it... Guess I was inspired this time


End file.
